dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Don't Anger the Destroyer! A Heart-Pounding Birthday Party
is the sixth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on August 16, 2015. Its original American airdate was February 11, 2017. Summary After learning from King Kai that Goku fought and lost to Beerus in just two shots, Vegeta becomes very worried and rushes to Bulma's birthday party to warn everyone but never tells them why he is there. Goku excitedly gears up to return to Earth to face Beerus one more time but King Kai is worried, as he knows how dangerous Beerus is. While Bulma is irritated that Vegeta won't show excitement for her birthday, he is angry and scared that even Goku was easily beaten by Beerus. He hears Beerus' presence at the party and when confronted by the god, he recalls a flashback from when he was a child; Beerus had visited Planet Vegeta and crushed King Vegeta in his head as the God requested the softest pillow in the universe. Vegeta became scared for his father's well-being and tried to defend him, and Beerus paralyzed him with his same powers. Beerus surprisingly recognizes Vegeta and asks him if he knows about the Super Saiyan God, and Vegeta replies that he knows nothing about it. Beerus and Whis notice that there is a party going on and meet Bulma, who introduces herself as Vegeta's wife to them. They introduce themselves to her as Vegeta's good friends and accept her invitation to join the party, much to Vegeta's dismay. Vegeta hides out to make sure Beerus stays in a good mood and reacts with anxiety to anything that the God may consider disrespect, such as Yamcha roughly patting him on the back, or Trunks and Goten accidentally spraying water on him in a water squirt gun fight. To remedy this, Vegeta catches and cooks an octopus. Beerus finds the food, particularly the taiyaki meatballs and octopus delicious, and Vegeta casts his pride aside to cook for him, which surprises the guests on why he is acting strange. Having grown tired of the other food after eating so much, Beerus wants to eat some pudding. However, Good Buu refuses to share the pudding, which angers Beerus and he decides to confront Buu. They square off and Buu releases a barrage of punches at Beerus, which do not seem to hurt him at all. Beerus easily disposes of Buu and turns to face Vegeta, who has a look of fear and worry. Major Events *Beerus and Whis board the Princess Bulma. *A battle between Beerus and Good Buu breaks out over pudding. Battles *Good Buu vs. Beerus Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Princess Bulma *Planet Vegeta (Flashback) *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Angel Attendant's Staff *Halo Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the flashback with King Vegeta and Beerus, Vegeta has bangs which he is not supposed to have even though in the special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, he has them. However, in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Vegeta's hair in the flashback looks the same as his hair as an adult. Its possible that the bangs were left in to keep the anime consistent with the Bardock - The Father of Goku which was an anime special. **Vegeta's hair being the same as a child and adult in the film was done to match Vegeta's assertion in a Saiyan's hair (with the notable exception of facial hair) remains the same which was made during the Perfect Cell Saga. It should be noted that the Bardock special was created before this revelation was made. *During one shot, Dende is drawn at the same height that he was as a child, no taller than Trunks. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 6 (BDS) eS:Episodio 6 (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:Não zangue o Deus da Destruição! A animada festa de aniversário Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super